


Regrets Long Held

by oneringtorulethem



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Dialogue Heavy, Light Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-25
Updated: 2015-03-25
Packaged: 2018-03-19 15:03:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3614337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oneringtorulethem/pseuds/oneringtorulethem
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I thought us blessed.” Thorin whispers, and Elrond can hear the heartbreak in his voice.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Regrets Long Held

“Ah. Master Thorin. I had not expected to find you here.”

Elrond did not begrudge the Dwarf’s accompaniment of Bilbo in Rivendell, but he had not expected to find him on this balcony, staring up at the sky.

Age had worn Thorin down, that was obvious to see, in his silvered hair and the deep lines of his face, but he stood as straight as he had done nigh sixty years ago.

“Lord Elrond.” Thorin nods regally, turning back to stare up at the skies once more.

They stand for a time, Elrond having come to look at the skies himself before Thorin interrupts the silence.

“I did not have a chance to thank you for allowing us to stay here.”

“It is our pleasure of course. Bilbo is immensely helpful in the translation of our texts.” Thorin murmured in response, but Elrond continued, “I was surprised you returned here, Master Dwarf, from your travel to Erebor. I know of your… distaste for Rivendell,” Elrond smiled, “And I would have expected you to stay with your family. Do you have plans to return?”

Thorin doesn’t speak, and Elrond worries he has overstepped before Thorin speaks, haltingly.

“No, we shall not return. Fili is a good king, and I have seen…” Thorin took a deep breath. “I have seen Bilbo change, these long years. He is still my hobbit, as he has ever been but… Changed.”

Thorin turns then to Elrond. “I would not see him unhappy, and it is this place where he seems most himself, even without that blasted ring.”

Elrond nodded, breathing deep as he contemplates Thorin.

“You have had many long years together.”

Thorin laughs depreciatingly. “Long years. Yes, that is true, Master Elf, though still no match to your lifespan.”

“I thought us blessed.” Thorin whispers, and Elrond can hear the heartbreak in his voice, of the reflection of years of losses that Elrond can recognize in himself. It would have seemed like a blessing, knowing the comparatively short lives Hobbits have in comparison to Dwarves. 

“I thought perhaps Mahal had intervened, allowing an old dwarf as I was to live long with my dearest companion. Allowed us peace, for the end.”

Thorin stands up straight again, still a warrior, still a dwarf as proud as any other, still a King beneath it all.

“So we stay here, and Bilbo will be like himself until the Ring is destroyed.”

Elrond nods. “Peace at the end, as you desired.”

“No.” Thorin’s tone is dark. “I would not desire peace over the sacrifice of Frodo and the others.”

There is movement then, at the door, and Bilbo comes in smiling sunnily as he lays a hand on Thorin’s arm.

“There you are, silly old dwarf. I’ve just got done the manuscripts for today. Now it is time for supper, and I’ve come to find you for it.” It is only then that Bilbo seems to notice the presence of another and turns in surprise, craning his neck to see Elrond.

“Oh goodness, Lord Elrond! I did not see you there, my apologies. What are you two doing out here?” He pokes Thorin on the shoulder, looking stern. “Thorin, I hope you were acting appropriately.”

Thorin pats Bilbo’s hand, “Yes, Bilbo, I was. We were simply looking at the stars.”

Bilbo smiles, but it fades, and his face goes blank. Elrond has seen this happen more and more often of late, and his heart aches for the little Hobbit.

“Thorin,” Bilbo’s voice is small, frightened, as he peers up into Thorin’s face. “Thorin? What was I saying? Just a moment ago, what was it?”

“Supper, ghivashel. You left your manuscripts and you came to find me, so we could go to supper together.” Thorin is speaking gently, and Elrond looks away as he speaks the Dwarvish language to Bilbo.

Bilbo’s face clears and he shakes his head, laughing. “Of course I came, Thorin. If not for me, you would barely eat any meals at all. Come, Thorin, the Elves have promised me something delicious.”

Thorin keeps a careful grasp on Bilbo, arms tangled together so he can support him as Bilbo forgets Elrond’s presence and leaves the balcony, teasing Thorin as they wander out.

Elrond stands on the balcony for a long while more, staring at the stars.

**Author's Note:**

> Bilbo returned to the Lonely Mountain and Dale from his 111th birthday before returning to Rivendell, where he stayed until sailing West.  
> I hope you liked it!  
> Feel free to find me on tumblr [here](http://www.oneringtorulethem.tumblr.com)!


End file.
